The things you do
by Izzu
Summary: SP-verse. He had wondered if a single act of selfless kindness could wash away everything.


az: Been wanting to write this.

* * *

The things you do

Written by honou-no-izzu aka Izzu

o

o

The moment when he had opened his eyes, he felt nothing. That didn't work.

He had thought that if he had given half of his sight to Ainosuke, that kind of act of kindness would at least affect him in some kind of way.

He sighed. Not even the slightest bit. Right now, the only person that he could show any form of kindness, was still his brother. Tanaka Ainosuke. Well at least now he got his answer. Regardless how many times he would try to do something good, it would not erase the sins that he had done in the past. Perhaps, he should just do what he wants now... and exact his revenge on the society, even if doing so would not do much change.

Perhaps, then... Ainosuke would start despising him enough that his brother could end his life for him. Because he couldn't do it himself. Not without having to picture the sight of Ainosuke blaming himself for it. Or imagining how sad Ainosuke would be, crying over his death—lamenting drowning himself with guilt. That kind of life, was not something he wanted for Ainosuke to have. He had spent almost eight years now, haunted by his own guilt and suffering silently because of it. It was a horrid way to spend one's life with, Ainosuke shouldn't have this kind of burden on him.

It would be better if Yumeto disappears from Ainosuke's life.

He slowly got off from the bed before walking towards the bed Ainosuke was still lying on. Yume gently took hold of one of Ainosuke's hand as he smiled weakly. It was time for him to leave his brother.

Yumehito chuckled to himself. "You'd probably hate me for this, I'll ask for an advance forgiveness from you right now."

He lowered himself as he placed a soft kiss on Ainosuke's forehead. He took his time before straightening himself back up, but still watching the sleeping figure silently.

To think that all this time, the only thing that had not corroded away from his heart was his love for this child. To think that all this time, the only think that had kept him from _really_ commit serious crimes—was also this child.

But no more. He don't think that only the mere presence of Ainosuke would keep him in check anymore. He already arrive at this stage. If there was anything else needed to be protected, he needed to protect Ainosuke from _this _truth.

He heard sounds of people coming to the room as Yume looked up. The doctors and medical assistants that he had hired to perform Ainosuke's operation had returned.

"Leaving already?" asked one of the doctors who was soft-spoken.

He shrugged.

"My business here has already ended. And so do all of you." Yume turned towards Ainosuke, before glancing back towards the men.

"Clean up this room after I leave. And tell my brother that I already went home." he added before taking his things to leave. The doctor nodded before stopping him to remind him to put on the eye cover for his left eye. Yume shrugged when asked if he wanted to schedule another operation to restore his own eyesight.

"No need. If I did, what's the point of _this_ operation?"

xxx

Yume dropped the envelope into the small mailbag inside Ainosuke's room as he sighed.

_So this is it. Whatever happens now will be up to fate._

He wouldn't expect Ainosuke to try stopping him for what he was going to do in the future. Whatever happens, he would still attempt to bring down that one building he hated out of existence. The very thing that remained a dark reminder of what happened in the past. But at least now, Ainosuke would not have anything to do with it—with _him_.

His cell phone rang as Yume answered it. He frowned as his men informed him of something that he found to be an annoyance. Hamada had ran off with his laptop and there were news from the underground of a deal about to go on. He already knew that there were interest from that world about him and his abilities since he had taken Kokusho down as the new genius crime planner.

He snorted to himself. So Hamada had taken the bait, and decided to take his chances when he was busy with Ainosuke's operation.

Ah well, to think he had the foresight to leak some info through his spies in Josai and have the police be on alert to such things. If his computer fell to the police, there would still be time before they could crack it open. So it would just be the matter about Hamada.

Well, he would leave stopping that deal from going on to the police. As for Hamada...

"Make the preparation as we had planned and contact the hitman. Noriko should be able to handle the rest."

Yume ended the call as he gave the final look at Ainosuke's room, as well as the envelope he left for his brother.

Well this was it. It was good planning for him to have kept most of his salary and lived at the dormitories for a while before he could generate his _side-income_ enough that he could keep this fund for Ainosuke. At least Ainosuke wouldn't try to refuse this money if ever he found out about his other life. So now...

_Goodbye, my dear beloved child..._

xxx

Heh. He got busted.

There was no more need to don Hamada's face if Ainosuke already knew what's going on. To think the other day he had even bothered to tell that hitman to _not_ kill his brother—contrary to what Noriko had planned—and to tell Ainosuke to stop digging at the truth, so that he would keep away. But all that seemed to be for naught.

Ainosuke was crying again.

He had shrugged.

"_But this... was something I did while thinking as your brother. Surely being sad was better than finding out that I was a robber and murderer."_

If his heart was still alive, he would have cried as well seeing the look of disbelief on Ainosuke's face when the child repeated the word 'murderer'. He had wished for this day to not appear yet...

"_Could you kill me? You know... I could kill you."_

Not really. He wouldn't be able to do that but being with him would kill Ainosuke one day as well. If only Ainosuke would back off.

"_I will stop you."_

And so in the end, Ainosuke would still not let him go. Wonder if he should feel happy... or sad. He wouldn't be able to detach his heart from Ainosuke still at this rate.

"What are you thinking?"

Yume pulled back from his thoughts as he turned towards Noriko. He shrugged as he fingered the fake computer on his lap.

"Nothing."

_ Hah. The things he had done as an older brother..._


End file.
